Professional Courtesy
by The Great Wicked
Summary: When a heist is hijacked and Snart goes home empty handed he is surprised when the thief in question meets him to offer a deal Snart/OFC Rated M Read and Review if you want more!
1. Heist

Professional Courtesy

The Great Wicked

Leonard Snart used to wear masks and dark clothes on a heist, he would plan meticulously for every possibility and had back up plans for back up plans and he was never surprised. And while he shed the mask and the dark clothes for a parka jacket and the mirrored goggles, the one thing that had never changed was the planning. Leonard Snart with his cold gun was never surprised and yet despite six weeks of reconnaissance and planning, here he was standing in front of an empty glass display case, not only surprised but very irritated. His lip twitched into a snarl and he longed for a target to take out his frustrations on with his cold gun, but knew that wasn't an option. He may have been a criminal but Leonard was a man of his word and the word was that he wouldn't harm anyone and he'd make sure that no one was harmed while he was on the job.

The empty case he was looking at was meant to hold a flawless, natural, fancy black, diamond, one of the largest known to exist, 45.56 carats, attached to a sterling silver setting and matching chain. Dubbed the Phantom Tear was said to have a very tragic history, star crossed lovers an many lives lost all because of a rock that was said to bewitch any who wore it. Supposedly protected by the most advanced security system on the market, un-stealable. And yet, he was looking at some very convincing proof to the contrary, an empty case with an alarm system still hot. He had timed it and he had ten minutes to get in and lift it before the next security sweep but there was no diamond. He gripped the cold gun a little tighter and felt his teeth grind, and yet that aside he had to admit, he was both baffled and impressed, though not that he would admit. Seconds behind him was his partner in crime, Mick, or Heat Wave as Cisco enjoyed calling him. All bad guys got bad guy names, all good guys got secret identities and all oddities got codenames.

"Snart!" Micks voice grated on Lenoards last nerve, and he snapped out of his haze.

""What!" He snapped back, as Mick approached the empty case his eyes widened and he glanced back and forth between he case and his partners very irritated gaze.

"You got the diamond?"

"Do you see me holding it or celebrating?" His voice was thick with a frigid distain.

Mick, ever the dimwitted companion looked to Snarts hands and back to the empty case, "No."

"Well then, obviously, I don't have it."

"Where is it? We've only got ten minutes till security comes through."

"Eight minutes." His gaze shifted from Mick to the case and its surroundings. "And that, he paused, "Is the real question.

A few seconds of silence ticked by while Snart was forming a plan and Mick was simply converting air into carbon dioxide. "I've got it." A voice called from he shadows behind them. Mick jumped like a cat on crack and aimed his fire gun, while Snart turned slowly, calculating every factor that had now come into play. Out from the darkness stepped a feminine figure, not at all dressed for a heist, she wore thick heeled, knee high leather boots, dark wash fitted jeans which left little to the right imagination, a black racerback tank top and a black short leather jacket and similar black gloves, around her neck was the diamond. In the dim light it was hard to make out details of her face at first but gradually his eyes adjusted to the light, her hair was shoulder length and messy and dark red, probably not entirely a natural shade but it suited her and her skin was a smooth olive couldn't quite tell the color of her eyes but she seemed to favor a smilier make up look as Lisa did, smooth black eyeliner and shadowed eyes.

"That's mine." He said nodding to the necklace.

"This thing? Nah. Finders keepers sweetheart." She didn't have a weapon on her as she stepped out into the light, her heels clicking and clacking eating off the walls, maybe ten feet away from Snart and Mick with her back to the wall. "Besides, it looks good on me."

Snart met her coy demeanor with an icy stare and Mick glanced back and forth, "I'll give you points for getting around security and making it past me but fact of the matter is that I came here for that diamond around your neck and one way or another, I'm leaving with it. How that happens is entirely up to you."

"That's an amusing notion, bear in mind you have," she paused and glanced at her watch, "Seven minutes and fifteen seconds till security comes back this way, seems to me that you'll need to do some pretty good convincing if you plan to leave with this. It's cursed, you know?"

"I don't believe in curses. Six minutes." He countered as he took a few tentative steps forward, he was no idiot and knew very well that she had to have one hell of an ace up her sleeve if she made it this far without alerting security or him. Perhaps a different approach was needed. "So, got a name?"

She smiled the kind smile someone who knows they've won the game has, "Names Octavia." She didn't bother moving but rather leaned against the wall bracing herself with a foot against it, making herself somewhat comfortable. "And you are?"

"Names Cold."

Something flickered in her eyes, amusement. "Oh, so you're Captain Cold… Not really what I pictured for a master thief. You've got quite the reputation though, they say you've always got a plan."

"Is that what 'they' say? Five minutes." He slowly moved forward, much like a predator making ready for the killing blow, now he stood three feet in front of her, yet she didn't seem bothered that he'd cut off her escape.

"They said you were a stickler for details, I wonder how you plan on getting out of here without triggering the alarm?"

"I've always got a plan, like you said. I'd be more concerned with how you're getting out of here with my diamond. I'd hate to have to turn you into an ice sculpture, you've got real promise."

Both feet back on the ground, she leaned forward, the diamond hanging precariously from her neck, almost as if she was daring him to snatch it, but she knew a smash and grab wasn't his thing, Leonard Snart had more style than that. "If I told you, then what would be left for me?"

"How about you had over the diamond or I let my friend here show you who you really are?" Mick finally challenged, gesturing with his gun, seemingly having had found his voice, she didn't seem all that impressed or concerned "Fire has a way of showing people what they're made of, would you like to see?"

"Friend of yours?" She asked gesturing towards Mick, Snart's gaze shifted from her to Mick.

"Co-worker."

She looked back at Mick and her gaze narrowed in a menacing way, "Did you just threaten me?" The corners of her mouth turned upwards into an alarming smile, a dangerous one, it unnerved Mick and he tightened his grip on his gun a little more. "Go ahead. You don't have the balls." Not many people called Mick a coward to his face and lived to talk about it, Snart had a way of insulting him that left him scratching his head but then again Snart always kept Mick in the dark to some degree so that he couldn't function without him, always one step ahead. Snart was a planner, Mick was the muscle. "Word of advice, don't threaten someone unless you plan on following through on it, we both know you can't afford that. Three minutes."

"Mick, back off." His words fell on deaf ears and before he could stop him Mick lunged forward in a clumsy attempt to snatch the diamond only for his hand to pause right through her. He grasped nothing but air, his hand going through the diamond like both it and it's wearer was a ghost. The dangerous grin returned to her face, both Mick and Snart now wearing expressions of shock and trepidation.

"Bad move honey." From her jacket she swiftly pulled out a small handgun and fired. Not at Mick or Snart, but at the case that was supposed to hold the diamond, the glass shattered into oblivion and a split second later the silence was shattered and alarms began to sound. "Sorry boys, that three minutes you had is now about ten seconds, better get going." She waved to Snart and disappeared into the wall with a smirk on her face.

"Did you see that?!"

"Dammit Mick!" A punch to the shoulder and the two fell immediately into Snarts back up plan and turned tail to run, with the newest alarm system in place they had two minutes until police arrived on location and probably a minute to avoid the now alerted security guard. But Leonard Snart was the man with the plan.

OOO

Angry Cold wasn't much different from indifferent Cold, when Snart became truly angry, he would become quiet, very quiet. And rigid with rage and at the moment, being upstaged wasn't bad enough, but the fact that Mick had lost his cool, once again made it worse. While Mick was bitching and moaning about wanting to set people on fire and how he could have stopped her and got the diamond, of course never taking into account the logistics behind such stupid decisions. Only Lisa knew when he needed to be left alone and she could read the signs, so when Mick and Snart returned from the heist with no diamond and not a word from her brother, she knew exactly what had to have happened.

"Could have had her, could have turned her into a pile of ash!" Snart said nothing else but instead turned sharply and aimed his cold gun right at Mick, not speaking a word. He may have pulled the trigger, but he'd never know, Lisa intervened. Placing her hand on his outstretched arm.

"Lenny, let it go." A few tense seconds later, he gradually lowered his gun, Lisa could always get to him and pull him back. He glared hard and turned sharply to leave towards the roof of the building. "Mick, take a walk." He didn't always like working with the brother sister team but also knew that Lisa's temper could burn hotter than his and rather than make matters worse, he turned towards the workshop. Lisa turned and followed her brother towards the roof, he often went there to be alone, and sure enough he was up there brooding like crazy. "So, I take it Mick lost his cool and blew the heist?"

"Not quite." He paused, looking out over Central City's skyline, the red and blue lights flashing in the distance, they barely made it out in time. "There's a new player, a meta human who can walk through walls. Beat us to the diamond and walked right through the wall with it."

"And Mick plays into this how? I know you're pissed at him. What did he do?"

"What he always does, something stupid. Threatened her and tried to take the diamond, his hand went right through her, she took out a pistol and shot the glass case that held the diamond. Alarms sounded and we barely got out of there."

Lisa listened to his short story now very interested, "A meta human who can walk through walls? Thats certainly a game changer. Want me to do some digging?" Snart raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Well, I'm sure Cisco would be highly interested in a meta who can walk through walls, if he doesn't already know about her." She smiled a devious smile.

"And if he does know anything he'll just volunteer that information to you?"

"Come on Lenny, I'm pretty sure the Golden Glider can get him to tell her." She loved using that nickname whenever she could, proud to be considered a villain and especially one that a good guy had a bit of a crush on.

"Don't do anything stupid." She smiled and got up, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek before disappearing to go pay a visit to her favorite name generating good guy.

OOO

It wasn't long at all until Snart realized that he wasn't alone, then again, she wasn't trying hard to hide her steps. "You're in the wrong place." He called out to the darkness, irritated by her presence again.

"Aw, come on, don't pout. No one likes a spoil sport, Cold…" She said in a light sing song voice as she approached, but he was still pissed off and just irritated enough to do something about it, he stood up and aimed his gun right at her. "You gonna make me into an ice sculpture now?"

"You cost me quite a bit tonight. Almost got me caught." His threatening nature, didn't seem to bother her.

"Oh, relax, Cold, I knew you'd get yourself out in time. Alls fair in love, war, right?" She sat down on one of the AC conduits that dotted the roof. "Besides, in spite of what you might think, I did not plan on ruining your heist or getting you caught," He scoffed, "Nor did I come here to rub your face in it." Another scoff, his gun still aimed, "In fact, I came to make a peace offering." He lowered his gun slightly, not entirely sure of whether or not to trust her.

"Talk."

"Well, fact of the matter is you and I targeting the same item was simply a bit of dumb luck," He noticed the now absent diamond from her neck. "And I simply got to it first, fair is fair. No hard feelings?"

"Fair is fair? You're a meta-human."

"Oh, what? And that high tech toy of yours is natural?" He sneered, she had a point but not that he'd ever admit. "Anyway, I felt bad that you made the trip and did all that work and left empty handed, so I brought you a little something to cheer you up." Reaching into her jacket pocket, he aimed the gun once more, not wanting anymore surprises, She sighed, "So jumpy…" Out of a pocket she produced a similar diamond necklace, a smaller fancy black diamond cut into a tear shape similar to the Phantom Tear, but a bit smaller. It was encircled by smaller traditional diamonds and held on a white gold chain. "The Heart of Bast. The Goddess who comprehends all goddesses, Eye of Ra, protector, avenger, destroyer, giver of life who lives forever."

Snart took the necklace and inspected it carefully, searching for authenticity, having a keen eye for such things, clearly impressed. "That's not what I came for."

"Well, sorry sweetheart, afraid I left my new necklace at home." She shrugged and turned around, ready to leave.

"And I'm calling bullshit on that." She paused, looking back. "You just stole one of the most valuable diamonds in the world, and you're cocky and proud, you wouldn't be so cautious as to leave it someplace safe and come here. You have to have it on you, to feel the power of having it and knowing that you could loose it. It's a high that no thief can turn down." From her other jacket pocket she produced the Phantom Tear, entwining the chain around her fingers. "That's what I went to the museum for and that's what I intend to have before you leave here."

She turned around with a coy look on her face, "Wow, you're good. But I have no intention of letting they beauty out of my hands. But, I'm feeling generous so I'll make you a deal, Cold." She walked back up to him dangling the necklace in his face before slipping it back into her pocket. "If you can find a way to convince me to give it to you without that fancy gun of yours, you can have it and I'll take the Heart of Bast. Deal?"

She was now about three feet from him once more, seeing his opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, he crossed the three feet in two long stride and did something unexpected, he kissed her. His hand slipped around her waist and drew her into him, the other cradled her neck, preventing her from turning away but she was honestly so shocked that she couldn't put two and two together and move. For a man who liked all things cold he was surprisingly warm, no cold hands despite constantly having that weapon in his hands. It wasn't something she was prepared for, nor was the intensity he displayed, she couldn't budge if she wanted to. Snart, himself, was surprised how much he was enjoying this, not normally a man to focus on something as distracting as women. The moan he pulled from her lips when he slipped his tongue past them reminded him of the first time he kissed a girl in middle school. But in the many years since he had learned that things like kissing a pretty girl could serve two purposes, the first being that it was the stepping stones to getting into bed and the second was that it was one hell of a distraction.

When she grabbed his jacket and tugged him closer, he took it as an invitation to take another step and the hand that had been around her waist move downward and the one that had been on her neck slid down and slid over her breast possessively. He swallowed the moan that tumbled past her occupied lips and tried to pretend that the growl he felt rumbling in his chest was cure coincidental rather then something he had no control over.

The heat that was building between the two of them was pleasurable for him, he shuddered when he felt her nails digging into his shirt. Einstein supposedly said that any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl was not giving the pretty girl all his attention, so what about the thief who was kissing the pretty girl? Although, more difficult than he would admit, he pulled away taking a deeper breath than he had expected, Octavia wide eyed and somewhat out of breath herself, slips looking a little swollen.

"Deal." He replied, finally composing himself enough to return to his cold drawl, taking a step backwards away from her, he held up the Phantom Tear in his hand, swinging it idly back and forth, his lips upturned into a knowing smirk. The wild look of desire was quickly replaced with one of shock, then anger, then resignation. "I didn't use the gun." She pursed her lips and sighed in slight frustration, "Convincing enough?"

"Now, _that_ was cold." She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face but, fair was fair, and even though she was a thief, she still made a deal.

"What can I say? I play to win."

"So, I see." Out of her other pocket, she took the Heart of Bast clasping it around her neck, She shrugged, "Well, as it turns out, I've always liked cats. And maybe this one looks better on me."

"It suits you more."

"Don't get so smug, Cold. That was low, and it won't happen again. Next time I beat you to a heist, I walk out with my prize fair and square, and although that was fun, it'll never happen again." She turned to walk away across the rooftop to the fire escape, "See you around, _Leo._ "

"Leo?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah," She turned and faced him briefly, "It suits you better than Leonard. Not exactly a name I can see myself screaming out mid-climax." That response caught him off guard, and it left him wondering,

"Thought you said that would never happen again,"

"Oh, that little stunt you pulled? _That_ won't, however, it was fun. G'night, Leo." With those telling words she slid down the fire escape and was gone.

OOO

Sleep would be both difficult and easy that night, in the end he got his prize but the means in which he got it would keep him restless for a while. Not because it was a shady stunt, but because it left him wanting, and a cold shower did little to cool the heat that had begun to scorch him around the edges. He stood under the ice cold water for over an hour and it did nothing to quell the fire, as the cold water hit him in the face, he realized that his stunt, was gonna cost him. He knew what he needed, he needed to get off, and thanks to his stunt, he had exactly what he needed, a face to a fantasy. After a moment of contemplation, he turned the dial from cold to hot.

It had been a long while since he'd indulged himself, working up a lather with whatever soap was in his shower was all the start up he needed, he closed his eyes and saw her face again.

He saw those eyes of hers, one green eye and one blue, the perfect lines of black around her eyes and the long lashes under them. Her olive toned skin, those soft, coral colored lips, and slender jawline and neck, and a detail that was the cherry on the cake; the Phantom Tear necklace draped around her neck and since it was his fantasy, nothing else. He went from zero to hard as iron within seconds, a man didn't need fantasies of lush beds and soft linens, no bear skinned rugs, no wine or roses, just simple things, gritty, dirty and dark.

He groaned with a bit of relief with the first few strokes, why had he taken so long to give himself a reason to let off some steam? No idea, but the image of Octavia wearing that necklace on her knees, looking him in the eyes with several stray strands of her red hair falling over her face, lips wrapped around him, was all the spank bank material he needed for over a year. With each stroke his grip got a little tighter, his breathing got a little heavier, the water hotter, mixing with the sweat on his brow. But there was something missing to the fantasy, the sound of her voice.

No longer on her knees but her back, on his bed, beckoning him with her finger, whether the look in her eyes was something she could ever do or was just in his head was irrelevant. He could almost feel her lips on his again, feel her skin against his, he could only imagine how soft she was underneath her clothes. Steam filled the bathroom fogging up the mirror as each stroke brought him closer and closer to what he needed. He was left to wonder how good it would feel to have her legs wrapped around him, her back arching each time he'd thrust forward. He could hear the moans played over in his head, the ones he'd pulled from her when they were up on that rooftop, but nothing else. Frustration in the fantasy made him rip the damn necklace off her neck, he could hear her gasp in surprise and grab his shoulders, scratching him. Gripping harder and harder as the hot water ran down his body, thrusting harder and harder in his hand, but he still couldn't summon up the sound he wanted to hear.

It wouldn't stop him from getting off but it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying without it, he wanted to hear it. He could hear her heavy breathing, accompanying being pushed against the shower wall, the hot water streaming down her back, wet strands of her hair clinging to her skin and her eyeliner running just a little bit, moans being pulled from her as he jerked her hair backwards towards him before pushing her against the shower wall again. His chest against her back, one hand on her breast one between her legs, her mouth wide open in a wordless cry. He pushed harder in his mind, desperate for that sound, he wasn't going to last much longer. Her lips contorted to form words, _'Lenny!'_

He stifled his groan as he finally came, taking deep breaths, slamming his fist against the shower wall as the fantasy vanished and was replaced by the empty shower and the frustration of being alone. _Lenny_ , wasn't what he wanted to hear, and most certainly not in his sisters voice.

"What?" He called out in frustration through the locked door.

"You're hogging all the hot water, you've been in there for over an hour, are you finished yet?"

Bluntly banging his head against the tile wall, he turned the water off, "Yeah, I'm done." He called back, feeling his muscles finally began to ache. A dull silence hung in the air.

"Lenny, you ok?" He knew Lisa was worried, and although he was good at hiding what he was thinking and feeling, Lisa was pretty good at picking up on it.

"I'm fine, sis."

"Rough night?" She knew how the heist had gone, Mick had filled her in for the most part, something about a chick in black hijacking the heist.

He chuckled to himself, "Yeah. Rough night."

OOO

Chapter two anyone? Send in those review to make it happen, suggestions are always good too. Thanks guys

GW


	2. Rough Night

Professional Courtesy

The Great Wicked

People underestimate how useful a bobby pin can be. But in fact, it's one of the most useful tools for any thief or criminal, because no matter how good you were, as any criminal knows, sooner or later you're bound to end up in handcuffs sooner or later. Leonard Snart had long since perfected the art of escaping handcuffs, and despite how much he loved his cold gun, at the end of the day he would take a bobby pin over a gun any day.

And it was with great irritation that his third bobby pin went flying across the room as he was trying to bend the pin and fit it into the upper portion of the lock. When dealing with handcuffs patience was key, and after his third pin Leonard Snart was out of patience. For well over a month he hadn't been able to get Octavia out of his head, more irritating than not being able to think clearly was the lack of information on her.

True to Lisa's word she had gone for a visit with Cisco at Jitters, and even though she was something of a wanted criminal, she knew Cisco wouldn't turn her in. Amidst a brief and somewhat clandestine meeting over and iced coffee she was able to find out that not only was Cisco excited at the prospect of a meta-human who could walk through walls, he spent the next fifteen minutes spitballing theories on how such an ability could work. But she also learned that he apparently had no knowledge of such meta-human, but he did have some ideas.

" _So, Cisco, not that I don't enjoy listening to you and your science talk, it's really cute, but if you haven't heard anything on this meta then I really need to be going."_

" _Well, hang on, if you need help I'm sure the Flash could find her."_

" _Oh, no, no, no. Cisco, that's sweet of you to offer but I think my brother wants to have a private word with this meta, one on one."_

 _He seemed suspicious, "Promise no one gets hurt?"_

" _No one you care about."_

" _Well, if this meta can walk through walls and phase through people then it's more likely that she can rearrange her own matter and that of anything she touches. Which likely is exhausting, if you're looking for her, then I'd say the best way you'll find her is if she has to phase a lot. I don't know if that helps."_

" _It does! Thanks Cisco!" She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him with the check. "I knew you'd come through for me."_

He'd sat on that information for over a month, he hadn't seen her since. Over a month since those few moments on the rooftop. That was a month of hard sleepless nights, if he did sleep, it came at a price. Last thoughts of Octavia and a slight workout became his routine and it was becoming less and less satisfying, he couldn't really hear her voice anymore and her face was becoming less and less clear. In al fairness, he'd lasted longer than Mick suggested he would, once Mick had calmed down he'd suggested that it wouldn't be a week before he was out looking for her. But Snart was stubborn and able to hold off longer than that.

One month.

OOO

With the lock, the chain and the three deadbolts securely latched and the alarm armed, she rested her head against the heavy bullet proof door, breathing deeply and for the first time all night, somewhat easily. The night couldn't have gone worse. If it could have gone wrong, it did.

She'd spent two weeks casing a private security firm for their payroll, and had all the information she needed to pull off a very pricey payday. It was perfect. After the museum heist there was a lot of heat with two of the most valuable necklaces in the entire collection missing people were asking questions. She had found more desirable targets, mostly high end security firms, they were the perfect target, they would never really report break-ins, because they couldn't afford the bad publicity and their insurance covered it so in a way, no one really got hurt. Until tonight.

It wasn't exactly the welcoming committee she'd stumbled on when she walked through the wall to where the vault was, rather it was a surprise when she found herself face to face with five men armed with automatic weapons with laser sites, not looking for competition. The only things that kept her from being killed was her ability to phase through walls and floors and a special appearance from the Flash. She'd spent the last few hours phasing through the obstacles in her path and finally made it home, sure that she hadn't been followed.

So, the heist was blown, she'd spent hours dodging bullets, law enforcement and the Flash and the cherry on the cake was when the skies opened up and a torrential downpour began, not holding anything back and she was pretty well soaked. She dropped her empty bag on the ground, she was exhausted.

A frustrated groan she turned and immediately the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Her place was pretty clean and everything was right where she left it, except a beer bottle on the kitchen counter.

"You ever notice how cats always manage to make it inside before it starts to rain?" The familiar cool drawl didn't quite startle her but she was certainly alarmed about seeing Leonard Snart inside her apartment.

"How-?"

"You're not that hard to track down. Word was, you had high end tastes, and I've had a few of my friends keeping an eye out." He glanced around at the loft and its expensive furnishings. "Nice place by the way."

"Well, what can I say? Once you've tasted the finer things in life, it's awful hard to go back to sleeping on a damp floor."

"If you're into this kinda thing."

"Says the guy who lives in an empty warehouse." She picked up the empty bottle and tossed it in the trash. "Not that it wasn't fun last time I saw you, but I've had a rough night and I'm not really in the mood for games."

"Yeah, I heard about your troubles. I was in the neighborhood,"

"And you didn't stop by to say hi? I'm hurt."

"Well, it wouldn't have exactly been in my best interest, heard someone made a call to the right red suited guy and informed him that there may have been an armed robbery of a high end security firm."

"You called the Flash and the cops, on me?" Her voice went from playful to very flat and cold itself.

"On you? No, I said an armed robbery. I heard through the criminal grapevine that a group lead by a guy named Lynch was ripping off Annex Private Security."

"Ah, so you're just a good citizen in this? Did you know I would be there?"

"Not for sure, but I never really liked Lynch. He's sloppy and not much of a professional." He paused, watching the unhappy look dissipate to indifference. "Besides, I knew you'd make it out." His smirk softened her expression a little bit with the playful jab at her first words to him.

"So, you went through all that trouble and didn't even offer me a ride home?"

""Well, I wasn't hitting a private security firm for one and two, I had a hunch the Flash would be by."

"Oh, well, a heads up might have been nice." She said with a bit of a chip on her shoulder.

"That breaks a rule of mine, wherever the Flash is, I'm not. We have something of an understanding."

"Oh, so you're old friends?"

"I wouldn't say friends. More like, as long as I don't ruffle any feathers, he looks the other way." She blinked a few times, of all things she imagined coming out of his mouth, that was not one of them.

"Oh, so, friends with _benefits_. Nice." There was something very flirtatious about his demeanor, one that she sensed wasn't always there, but she was a little tired for games.

" _Hardly."_ Any other day of the week, Octavia would have played his game but soaking wet clothes and several hours of a very rigorous cardio hadn't done much to put her in a flirty mood. All she wanted was a hot shower or a bath and a good nights sleep.

"Look, Cold, I've had me one hell of a night. Missed out on a huge payday, nearly got shot several times, and I've just spent the last three hours playing hide and seek with the fastest man alive, phasing through walls and floors to get home safe. And frankly I'm not even going to ask how you managed to get inside my place, but you'll understand I'm pretty tired, so, unless you feel like licking wounds I can't reach. Then maybe we can do this some other time." She was going to leave him to find his way out and head for the shower, if his hand on her hip as she tried to walk past him, hadn't stopped her. She had told him she wasn't in the mood to see him but truth was she had thought of him plenty and had more than a few sleepless nights thinking about him, and she did indeed want him to stay.

"Rough night."

"Rougher than yours." There was an odd look in his eyes, one that seemed to say that he too was tired of games. "Although, it looks like you've had a few rough nights yourself. Any chance I had something to do with that?" For a moment he said nothing, finally deciding that words would be no help here, but his silence told her everything she needed to know. A self-satisfied look adorned her face but before she could say anything smart, he leaned forward and locked his lips with hers. Despite his cold and detached demeanor he was warm, and powerful with his grip on her turned as solid as iron. It lasted only a few minutes but its effect was clear and was as good as the high from any successful heist. "I'll take that as a yes." Her grin lingered, "So, what were you thinking about, _Leo?_ " He didn't say anything, but with a gentle tug, the jacket slipped off her shoulders and fell onto the carpet in a cold wet heap. "If that leaves a mark on my carpet-"

"Send me the bill." In an movement fast enough to make even the Flash himself nod in admiration he dove down and his lips crashed against her own, once more. That was the sound he wanted to hear, the following muffled moan was sweet too, he wanted as many sounds as he could get from her and as loud as she could give them. But he had one more thing he wanted from her, he pulled back suddenly, taking note of her shortness of breath. "Still want that hot shower?"

OOO

Read and Review

GW


End file.
